Words They Say
by RaeyvnRain
Summary: Resistance members band together to share battles, booze and sometimes beds. OR what happens when a bunch of rebels, rebel.


**Words They Say**

 _Resistance members band together to share battles, booze and sometimes beds. OR what happens when a bunch of rebels, rebel._

 _Disclaimer : I own nothing. Like, at all. It's really kinda pathetic at this point._

 _Notes: This is a weird little AU that started as a sort of drabble and has developed a bit of substance._

* * *

"Son of a fucking Bantha-faced cock sucking bitch." The oh-so eloquent input from Ben Solo announced over everyone's comm, as he shot down the sole TIE fighter on their tales.

"Hey Solo, you kiss your mom with that mouth?" Poe Dameron's voice carried humor across the comms.

"Nah, only yours Dameron."

"That'd be something, considering my mom's been dead for ten years."

"Necrophelia is by far preferable to incest." Ben replied

"You're both disgusting pigs." Rey interjected into the conversation.

"Ah, sweetheart, I'll kiss you with this mouth anytime you ask."

"Go to hell, Ben."

"Already been there, Rey-of-sunshine. It's called the First Order and it completely sucked."

"Solo, I'm warning you."

"Ooh, I get a warning now? That's a step up from you just punching me in the mouth."

"One time. It was one time."

"I thought you said you think of punching him in the mouth everyday?" Finn just had to open his mouth, Rey thought closing her eyes briefly.

" _Think about_ isn't the same as _doing_." she responded.

"You think about me every day, Rey-of-light?"

"Solo! Quit flirting with Rey. Target's coming up." Poe's voice was serious now.

"Sorry Pretty Boy, I'll pay more attention to you if it makes you feel better. Hey, Rey. Watch it, think the pretty boy might want to cat fight you over me. Will you punch him in the mouth too?"

"I've never punched Poe in the mouth. He's too nice for that."

"See Solo, she likes me better." Poe's seriousness was obviously short lived.

"Yeah, but she didn't say she thinks about you everyday."

"Hey Finn, next time you want to open your mouth, just don't." Rey said, through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Rey." Finn sounded _very_ apologetic.

"Target approaching in three.. two… one" Poe was back to business mode, and his countdown put everyone else back on track with their mission as well.

Fighter pilots doing what they do best, blowing shit up. That's what this mission was all about, blowing the hell out of some First Order manufacturing plant. Would it do much in the long run? Probably not, but Ben Solo actually _did_ live to make General Hux throw a hissy fit. Quite entertaining, actually. He stamped his feet while screaming and everything. It was something he'd learned when he'd been a part of the First Order in what he preferred to now think of as his adolescent rebellion phase. Good thing he'd pulled his head out of his ass not too long after and came home. His mom had jerked him around by the ear for a solid two hours, and his dad had smacked him hard upside the back of his head, but he was where he should be now, thank the maker.

Anyway, shots were fired, things exploded and they only took a few minor hits. The worst one being Poe Dameron's own x-wing that was now sort of sputtering along. Best Pilot In The Resistance, right?

Once they were back at base and out of their ships, Poe grinned at Finn. "Nice work, Big Deal."

Finn groaned. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"Not a chance." Poe slapped him on the back.

"Big Deal?" Rey, who was the newest recruit and therefore hadn't been around for the event, asked.

Finn groaned again and Ben Solo slung an arm around his shoulder as he approached. "This guy here, used to be a stormtrooper. Saved Mr. Best Pilot's ass when he was captured by the First Order." Ben explained.

Poe cut in. "He needed a pilot. Only reason he 'saved my ass'."

One corner of Ben's mouth lifted before he continued on. "Somehow they crashed and got seperated, Finn thought Poe was dead-"

Again, Poe interjected. "Clearly I wasn't."

Ben smirked. "-and in a series of bizarre events, ended up on the Falcon when Dad finally took my advice and rechecked the western reaches-"

This time it was Finn who cut in. "I thought it was Chewbacca who suggested rechecking the western reaches?"

Ben ignored him. "-and found it again. He was pretending to be Resistance and told dad he was a 'Big Deal' in the resistance. 'Course Dad knew he was lying, but after they got back here, Dad introduced him as the Resistance's Big Deal. It stuck."

Finn shoved him away. "Laugh it up, King of Pain."

Ben scowled. "It was a phase."

Poe laughed. "Right. Right. Because the logical thing to do when you feel a little rebellious is go off and join the enemy and start calling yourself _Kylo Ren_."

"Snoke gave me the name. I didn't pick it."

"Huh, I thought for sure only a drama queen like you would make up that kind of ass-hat name." Poe said.

Rey giggled.

"I'd make an excellent Queen, drama or no drama." Ben informed them all.

"Yeah, let's get him a tiara made then." Poe joked. "Big one, lots of pink."

"He did come from royalty, but to be fair, pink's not really Ben's color, but I probably do have a tiara laying around somewhere, just need to get it expanded to fit that fat head of his." A new voice interjected from a few feet away.

Ben knew that voice though, and grinned. "Love you too, Mom."

General Leia Organa stood a few feet away, an unimpressed look on her face as she observed the group. "Come on, debriefing in the command center."

The group followed her out, still laughing and cracking jokes at each others expense. Leia fell back a bit, allowing the others to get ahead as she lingered by Rey. As the newest member of their Resistance, Leia worried about her a bit. Rey wasn't the typical recruit. She hadn't come from a long line of rebels, she didn't have family that had been hurt or killed by the First Order. She'd been a scavenger on Jakku her entire life, having been abandoned by her family when she was small. Rey had spent years waiting for them to return. They never had.

Her involvement had begun as a complete accident. Mostly. Ben had been sent on a supply run that took him out to the western reaches. An incident with a handful of TIE fighters over Jakku had damaged his ship, and he'd been forced to make an emergency landing in order to repair the damage. While he _had_ managed to take out the ships on his tail, it wasn't before they transmitted their location and their target back to the First Order.

A stroke of luck, or as Leia privately thought, the will of the Force, had brought the two to each other that day. Rey had offered to help him repair his ship, and when more TIE's had dropped from the sky on Jakku, Rey had no choice but to escape with Ben and the newly repaired ship. The fact that he'd not asked her to join him on this journey of his and had instead chosen to take her along on his escape _without asking_ had been what earned him the punch to the face from the girl. It had been roughly six months after the incident with Poe and Finn on Jakku. Leia had no idea how Rey had avoided that clusterfuck, but avoid it she had, again, the will of the Force. Obviously there was a greater plan at work.

"How are you holding up?"

Rey sighed. "I'm fine, General. It's a big change but I'm getting used to it."

Rey had, at first, been adamant that she return to Jakku. Somewhere along the way, Rey had finally admitted the truth to herself. Her parents weren't coming back. Leia didn't know the precise details of what led to her revelation about her parents, just that ever since, Rey had settled in nicely.

"Glad to hear it." Leia said warmly. "And I do hope those boys are treating you well."

"They treat me like one of them." Rey smiled. "I'm not used to the way they tease and joke with each other, but I quite like it, to be honest."

"Excellent."

They had arrived at the command center which was for the moment, empty save for them and a small group of admirals and other high ranked officials in the Resistance. Leia settled at a table, grateful for the cup of caf slid her way.

"Report, Dameron." she ordered.

Poe straightened and Ben sat back as Poe walked the group through the entire mission, answering questions as they arose and explaining details. He glanced over to Rey, who was sitting off to the side of the group. He sighed quietly. Rey was something special, not just because she was strong with the Force, a fact that she refused to acknowledge and even more adamantly refused to allow herself to be trained in. Whatever had happened at Maz's before the First Order had arrived had scared the hell out of her. When Maz handed him Anakin's old lightsaber Ben had been neatly frozen in place for several long seconds. Part of him wanted to take that saber and keep it to himself, it being his grandfathers. The fact that it had also been his Uncle's kept him from doing so. He wanted nothing to do with that man. He took the saber in safe keeping for her. Still had it too, tucked away in his jacket. He itched to get ride of it, to have any trace of his uncle far away from him.

He shook away the dark turn of his thoughts. Luke Skywalker brought out the worst of Ben's inner darkness. The fact that the old Jedi had hidden himself away on some planet far far away was the only reason Ben had allowed himself to actually come home. If Skywalker had been here, he'd have gladly spent his life in the outter rim somewhere, probably taking up his dad's line of work.

Ben hoped someday that Rey would deal with whatever the Force had shown her, and allow him to show her at least some of the ways of the Force, but for now, it wasn't a pressing issue.

He tuned back into the conversation just in time for Leia to dismiss them all. Poe turned to the small group of pilots and fighters. "Let's hit the cantina. I could use a drink."

Rey shied away, but Ben was up and slinging an arm around her shoulder. "No, no, no Shining-Rey-of-sun. You earned a drink too. Come on. I'll even make sure they water it down for you."

She scowled at him. "I don't need a watered down drink, Ben Solo."

"Ooh, the full name, he's in trouble now." Poe snickered.

"Shut the hell up, Pretty Boy."

Poe batted his lashes. "Keep talking to me like that Solo, you know I love it."

Finn shook his head at their antics. He'd often wondered on the exact nature of their relationship, but he was relatively sure it was just the way they got along. He didn't exam the relief that made him feel too closely either.

Rey bit her lip and stared at the shot glass in front of her. Truth be told, she'd never had a drink in her life. Jakku wasn't the sort of place one wanted to let go of their inhibitions or awareness in. Nor, did she think, did she want to do that around Ben Solo either.

While she may have mentioned before to Finn and others that she'd like to punch him in his cocky arrogant mouth, she was relatively certain that wasn't all she wanted to do with his mouth.

She wasn't quite sure though, she had no experience with boys. Ben wasn't the shy sort, nor was he the reserved sort and Rey knew lowering her guard when it came to him would lead her to all sorts of trouble she wasn't sure she wanted. She barely knew how to friend. How on earth would she handle a different sort of relationship altogether?

Not that she wanted a _relationship_ with him either. Just… just… oh kriff, she had no idea what she wanted from Ben Solo and that was entirely the problem.

He was attractive in his own sort of way. Looking at him, one wouldn't think the angular lines of his face would meld together to be quite so attractive. The large nose and large ears alone should have made him look like a gangly and awkward thing, but somehow, on him it worked. Sort of like a package deal, she supposed.

Ok, so yes, she thought Ben Solo was attractive. But she didn't know what to _do_ with that knowledge. She didn't know what she _wanted_ to do with it. Maybe she should just punch him in the mouth again.

The way she caught him looking at her occasionally warranted it. With that one corner of his stupidly plush lips curved upward, like he knew a secret that was just out of her reach. The way he'd tilt his head occasionally while staring that made her tingly inside. Yes, he really should be punched again.

Except… she really didn't want to punch him at all. And wasn't it all just such a mess?

She was shaken from her thoughts by Finn sidling up next to her. "You ok, Rey?"

She sighed and put on a smile. "I'm perfectly fine, Finn."

* * *

Notes: Another little piece that has been sitting on my hard drive for a few months. I want to kind of flesh it out and turn it into an actual story at some point, but for now, this is it. All mistakes are mine and constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
